


Surprise

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: Imagine Loki admitting he secretly enjoys being submissive and asking you to tie him up.





	Surprise

“Y/N, please tell me that is you and not my idiot brother,” Loki’s voice came from your shared bedroom as you entered your suite in the Avenger’s town. It had been a long day of work with the team, but if you gauged his tone correctly, you were about to have an exciting evening.

“It’s me!” you called, stepping into your livingroom and closing the suite’s door behind you. On a hunch, you actually locked it for once too. You had a feeling you knew exactly what was going on, and it was going to be a lot of fun.

“Can you come in here? I need your help!” 

You grinned, knowing exactly why he needed your help. He had made a few comments, especially when he was drunk off of some Asgardian booze Thor had acquired, about secretly being turned on by when he had been captured previously. So you’d set up this little excitement for him a few days ago. You were surprised it had taken him more than a day to get bored enough to check out the spell book you’d left where he’d see it. Or to try the spell you had altered just enough that he would try it without checking it first. 

So you stepped into your bedroom and were not at all surprised to find Loki chained spread-eagle to the bed. “Surprise,” he told you with a wry smile. Based on how rumbled the sheets were, it looked like he’d tried to free himself and failed. You weren’t surprised. It was a clever little spell you’d found.

“Found my spell, did you?” you teased him. His eyes widened in shock.

“Your spell?” he asked incredulously. You just laughed at him.

“Of course. A spellbook with a doctored up spell exactly where I knew you’d find it. You’re not the only one who can pull off tricks,”

That earned you a chuckle. “Very well done, darling. Now that your trick is over, kindly let me go,”

“But I haven’t had my fun yet!” you protested innocently. You watched his face flush and his helpless squirm against the chains. It had taken some work to rewrite the spell with chains that would bind his powers. You couldn’t have him just escaping after all.

“What fun would that be?” his voice was husky, trying to hide the emotion he was feeling. 

“I remember what you said while you were drunk off of whatever that stuff Thor found for you two to shove down your throats was.” He turned even more red at that. Apparently, he remembered too. “Though if you don’t want to play this game, it’ll end right this second,” you added. You weren’t going to force him to try something, you were going to offer him the opportunity to try something he said had interested him.

“You can play your game,” his voice was still husky. “But turnaround is fair play.” That would be a problem for another day, you thought. He was always in control during your lovemaking, and usually so forceful and needy. None of that today.

“I believe we have an arrangement,” you replied with a wicked grin. You moved next to the bed and bent down so you could kiss him. You started with super light kisses, barely touching your lips to his. You tried not to laugh when he strained against his bonds to try to kiss you better. “Patience, darling,” you bid him gently, teasing him with more tiny barely there kisses. He gave you a small growl, born of lust and helplessness. 

You stopped your kisses altogether and stood straight again. “Hmm...something isn’t right here,” you teased. You focused your magic and touched his tunic, vanishing it from his body. You had been working on that tricky piece of magic. He seemed impressed for a moment, until you distracted him by kissing your way down his chest. While he was distracted by you kissing his neck, you vanished the rest of his clothes. He hadn’t seemed to notice until you ever so lightly brushed your fingers over his erection. 

You teased him with kisses, gentle touches, licks, even a nibble or two until he was quivering in helpless desire. You moved between his legs then, kneeling between his spread legs, holding him still with your arms on his hips. You licked the tip of his massive cock, already wet with precum. You grinned at him, as he was watching you down the line on his body, though he couldn’t move. He moaned and his hips bucked, even with your weight on them. He wouldn’t last much longer, not with all the teasing you had already put him through. Carefully, gently, you took his erection into your mouth, licking and sucking on it in well practiced movements, while he moaned and squirmed helplessly under you, trying to thrust, to move, to do anything, but he was helpless in chains and could only moan and whimper as he gave himself over to the pleasure. It wasn’t long before he was spasming in your mouth. He sagged, sighing in spent pleasure.

By the time you had licked him clean, he was hard again. You chuckled at him and stood from the bed. He whimpered and bucked against his bonds. You pushed his raven hair back from his face and finally gave him a proper kiss. “Easy, darling. I’m not going to leave you unsatisfied,” you promised him softly. You let him watch as you slowly, teasingly removed your clothes, setting them aside carefully while he growled impatiently. You couldn’t help giggling at his impatience. When you had stripped completely, you walked over to the dresser, and dug in his dresser drawers until you found his scarf. You made your way back to the bed with the scarf hidden behind your back. You saw his apprehension, but it was hidden behind desire. You grinned mischievously at him and draped the scarf over his eyes. 

Before he could complain too much, you climbed back up on the bed and straddled his waist. He bucked under you, obviously trying to get you in the proper position. You leaned down and kissed him, then made him melt and purr again when you kissed his neck. It was one of his weak spots. When you were sure he was thoroughly aroused again, you carefully, carefully sheathed him inside yourself. He threw his head back in ecstasy. You placed your hands on his shoulders for support, knowing you would have to do most of the work, since he could only squirm and buck so far in his bonds. You started gently, but soon between your movements and his, his erection was spasming inside of you. 

When he had sagged in pleasure again you murmured the word that vanished the chains.

You had intended to cuddle up with him, make sure he was ok and had actually enjoyed himself. Instead you heard a growl and found yourself on your back, your wrists pinned under one of his hands. You yelped in surprise, but were quickly silenced by his mouth on yours. His hand remained a vice on your wrist, his mouth demanding at yours while his other hand expertly ran down your body, touching, teasing, caressing the already sensitive skin. You melted under his practiced touch. He played your body like an instrument, until he finally focused his attention on the nub of pleasure, trusting his long thin fingers inside of you while his thumb rubbed your clit until you were spasming around his fingers, lost to your own pleasure.

Before you could think enough to move, he was between your legs and had soon lifted your hips, your legs over his shoulders while his silver tongue expertly worked its way around your soaking wet slit, soon bringing you to another orgasm.

He chuckled when you sagged into a hazy pleasured exhaustion. He curled up next to you and pulled the blankets up around you both. “Did you have fun?” you asked him softly, moving just enough to lay your head on his chest.

“Quite a lot of fun, darling,” he kissed the top of your head. “Not something I would want to do every time, mind, but it was enjoyable, with you. Do not tell anyone,”

“Like I would,” you grumbled at him. You wouldn’t tell anyone what he was interested in in bed. “I love you,” you murmured sleepily.

“I love you too. Thank you for your willingness to go out of your comfort zone to try to make my fantasies come true,” 

“I love you,” you repeated. He chuckled and just held you close to him while you faded into a very sated sleep.


End file.
